Trust is a Two Way Street
by ankaz123
Summary: In the later stages of her pregnancy, Hayley finds herself growing closer to Klaus but is placed in serious danger as Marcel finds out her little secret. A Kayley fic
1. Chapter 1

**Trust is a two way street **

Chapter 1

She sat up in the bed, the thick duvet thrown off to one side, staring down at her large protruding belly. Letting out a gentle sigh, she wrapped her arms beneath it and smiled. The time had flown by; at the beginning, 9 months had seemed like an eternity, but here she was now. Only less than a month to go before she would be pushing out Klaus's hybrid child, but she already loved it with all her heart. Even if Klaus didn't, she had enough love for the child for the both of them.

She still didn't know whether it was a girl or boy, but after that witch had performed that trick, she had a feeling it was a girl. A little her, a little princess. Her smile grew wider at the thought of a little girl running around this large house. She wouldn't allow her child to have the same life that she had had. This baby was going to have everything and anything. She was going to be loved unlike any other. She was going to be special.

"Hayley", Klaus's accent rasped, bring her out of her thoughts. She glanced up and found him lingering in the doorway; his arms folded defensively, his expression unreadable. Hayley still wasn't exactly sure what his thoughts on the child were. He seemed to be protective over them both, he seemed to be caring for the child, but he was always mindful not to show it, not to let anyone see the real him. Hayley had hoped that this child would have broken some kind of barrier, to allow her to get closer to him. She wasn't looking for a relationship, but she would've liked to better understand the man who had given her this wonderful, unexpected gift.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking a step into the room closer to the bed.

"Yeah" she sighed, her gaze returning to her belly. "I'm so tired. I hardly got any sleep last night and my back is killing me!"

"The air conditioning is playing up again" Klaus told her, indicating to the ceiling. "It can get pretty sticky at night. I'm sorry".

"No it wasn't that", she replied, looking at him with a tight smile. "This one", she pointed to her belly, "kept kicking like crazy last night. Like her father, I think she prefers the nightlife", Hayley grinned.

Klaus let out a small chuckle. "And how are you so sure it's a girl, there could be a mini me in there", Klaus raised an eyebrow with one of his mischievous grins.

"I don't know if I could take another Klaus Mikaelson around here" Hayley laughed. "I just have a feeling it's a girl…call it a mother's intuition", she added.

Klaus only smiled gently. "She'd be a little princess", he spoke softly, his voice growing huskier.

Hayley's smile disappeared as she averted her gaze from him and back onto her belly, her hand gently rubbing it affectionately. "I love her so much. I can't believe that once upon a time I even considered getting rid of her".

"Don't blame yourself for that" Klaus spoke gently, walking over to the bedside and crouching before her. "I played a huge part in you wanting that to happen…and I regret it every day. I'm sorry Hayley" his voice serious, sincere.

"Thank you Klaus" she replied with a smile. "I really appreciate everything you've done. It means a lot that you've accepted me and our baby".

"Believe it or not Hayley, I'm not what you think I am", he raised an eyebrow, standing and walking over the window, gazing intently outside. "Yes, when I first found out about your pregnancy, I was shocked, enraged. But I've grown fond of you and of our child. You're both part of the family now".

Hayley remained silent for a moment, continuing to rub her belly. She glanced up at Klaus's turned back and spoke. "Klaus…" she paused and he turned to her, gazing intently into her eyes "do you _love_ this baby?"

Klaus remained silent, face impassive, his eyes flitting from her to the bump to the ground. Finally, letting out a deep sigh he spoke "Yes" he rasped. "I love it in my own way. I feel an overwhelming need to protect it, to keep it safe, but also pride. I'm proud that it's _my_ child and that we made it….and in my own way, that's love".

Hayley smiled sincerely and nodded. "I'm glad that you told me this Klaus. I'm glad you feel something for our little girl".

Klaus chuckled, crossing his arms once more "Our little princess".

Hayley grinned before she held out her hand to him. "Well how about you be the knight in shining armour and help me up. I've got a 2.5 pound baby in here and I'm starving".

"Of course my lady", Klaus played along with a boyish grin. He walked over and took her hand, helping her slowly stand and holding a gentle grip on her elbow to support her. Hayley let out a small groan as she stood and straightened herself.

"You alright?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yep" she sighed, her eyes closed as she took a moment to compose herself. "Just a little woozy from the lack of sleep, I guess. I think I'll be right once I get some food in me".

Klaus didn't reply, instead placing his other arm around her waist, holding her tight.

…..

As Hayley all but scoffed down the pancakes that had been placed before her by the cook, Klaus sat across from her seemingly texting someone on his phone.

"How's the Marcel thing going?" Hayley asked casually, taking another bite of pancake.

Klaus stopped texting and placed his phone down, looking up at her with a blank face. "His trust of me is getting stronger day by day. I'm slowly getting more of his men onto my side, but it's not easy, with less and less under his influence, I fear Marcel will grow suspicious of what is going on around him".

"But a dictator can't rule without his army" Hayley replied "so shouldn't it be easier to take him down now you've got all his followers onside".

"Marcel still has his inner circle", Klaus replied stonily. "The day walkers are hard to infiltrate, they stick to Marcel like flies to rotten meat. Most of the vampires I've drained and now control are those on the outer".

Hayley cringed at Klaus's analogy, putting down her fork and rubbing the top of her bump attempting to comfort her queasy stomach. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air" she stood slowly from her chair. Klaus was by her in a flash, support her once more with a firm grip.

"Here I'll take you outside" he offered, his voice stern with overprotectiveness.

"No" she mumbled in reply, shaking herself free of his arms. "I just need a minute alone. Don't worry I'll go out onto the porch" she gave him a reassuring smile as she shuffled towards the doors that led onto the extensive back porch. "I might be as big as a whale, but I care still look after myself. Werewolf, remember?" she pointed to herself.

Klaus simply nodded with a tight smile and watched her walk outside. She walked to the banister and placed both hands on it. Closing her eyes, she smiled contently as the suns warm rays caressed her face. Taking a deep breath she breathed in the fresh and still cool morning air, a soft breeze blowing through her brown tresses. The silk nightgown she wore brushed against her bare legs as it blew with the wind. She took in the calm moment with a bright grin. It was these moments that she used to escape…to just forget everything.

Suddenly a sharp rustle pierced her thoughts. Gasping sharply she glanced around attempting to see the source. Her werewolf instincts were on alert and her ears pricked as she scanned the foliage before her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow, a male figure running through the trees. Maybe in her earlier stages of pregnancy she would have chased after him but she could hardly walk let alone chase. Her arms moved instinctively to protect her bump, wrapping themselves around it.

She could feel her heartbeat rising as she scanned once more for the figure. Suddenly a little further she saw him. A man. She raised her chin to catch his scent. Not human. He was standing within the bushes, directly before her, not attempting to hide. Staring right at her, she could make out his face. Pale…stern…his blood red eyes glinting in the sunlight.

A vampire

"Klaus!" she breathed, finding herself unable to speak as she locked gazes with this stranger. An unsettling smile pasted on his pale features.

Klaus was by her side in an instant. But the man was gone. Hayley gasped once more, leaning forward trying to catch her breath. She was sure he had been real.

"Hayley?" Klaus spoke warily, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" he demanded.

"There was someone there" she pointed towards the bushes. "A vampire" she gulped, catching her breath. "He was just standing there, staring at me…"

"Go inside" he instructed her. "Lock all the doors and windows. I'll go check it out".

Nodding, Hayley watched as Klaus sauntered towards the dense garden. Taking a few deep breaths she walked back inside, closing the double doors behind her. Sitting down on the couch, she began to nervously chew her fingernails. This was an unknown vampire, not someone she'd seen before and if they were friends with one of the Mikaelson siblings, they would have just come to the front door.

A nervous pang hit her in the stomach and she suddenly got a very bad feeling about the entire situation. It had to be one of Marcel's men. The way he had looked at her, it had been like he had just won a trophy. He had obviously seen her and the bump. So now he knew…and so would Marcel.

…

Hayley stood in the kitchen before the sink, drinking greedily from a glass of water. It had been three hours and Klaus still had not returned from his search. Not only was she now worried about that unknown vampire, but now she couldn't help but feel concerned about Klaus. She knew that he was invincible and well capable of caring for himself…but her crazy hormones made her almost teary at the thought of his unknown whereabouts.

"Hayley" he spoke. She let out a yelp of surprise and her glass slipped from her fingers, smashing into pieces on the sink.

"My God Klaus" she exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry" he couldn't help but smile. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah" she waved dismissively. "I'm fine" she sighed in frustration at the sight of the smashed glass around her.

"Don't worry about that" he instructed her. "C'mon" he took her arm and led her into the living room.

"Did you catch up to that vampire?" she demanded as she sat down, placing her arms automatically onto her bump. "Who was he? What was he doing here?"

Klaus sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. For the first time since Hayley had met Klaus, he looked genuinely worried. It unsettled her.

"It's one of Marcel's men" Klaus sighed heavily. "I tracked him returning to the headquarters".

"What!" Hayley breathed. "Why would he come here?"

"I don't know!" Klaus groaned in frustration. "Marcel might have been checking up on me. I know he doesn't trust me completely. Or maybe he was just hunting nearby and stumbled past the house….I can't know for sure".

"Well you know what that means…" Hayley raised her eyebrows in concern.

Klaus simply nodded wearily. "Marcel knows about you…and the baby".

….

**Let me know what you think. It's my first TVD/Originals fic so I'm new to all this supernatural jargon. **

**Please remember to review and let me know where you want to take the story next :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think. I really appreciate all the lovely reviews and the follows/favourites. It truly means so much. Please continue reviewing, it makes my day and spurs me to keep writing. **

Chapter 2:

Klaus grimaced as he entered Marcel's extravagant headquarters. A few lingering vampires turned and gave him smirks as he walked past- obviously word travelled fast in Marcel's camp. Klaus only returned their stares with a deadly glare. He was not in the mood for games, when it came down to the life of his unborn child, Klaus wasn't eager to mess around. He needed to confront Marcel and make it crystal clear that Hayley and the baby weren't going to become pawns in their stupid rivalry.

"Klaus!" Marcel's voice boomed through the courtyard of the house. "I hear congratulations are in order!" he suddenly appeared before Klaus, his usual haunt of followers standing ready behind him. Klaus didn't reply, narrowing his eyes as he glowered at his former protégé.

"Looks like you're gonna be a daddy" Marcel smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day".

"Leave her alone Marcel" Klaus warned sternly.

"I don't mean her any harm" Marcel raised his hands in mock surrender. "Why would I bother? That's _your_ child Klaus and you know I would never hurt you. I love you" he spoke, sarcasm dripping from his every word, an unsettling wide grin pasted on his face.

Klaus stalked towards Marcel, stopping only a few feet away. "As long as we understand each other" Klaus spoke, his tone venomous. "You don't even think about touching her. If _any_ of your people" he waved around the room. "Even consider touching her, so help me there will be consequences".

Marcel let out a chuckle, walking over and gently clapping Klaus's shoulder. "I think its cute Klaus" he grinned "fatherhood has made you soft". Klaus didn't replied, only continued to glare at his former friend. "So tell me" Marcel continued, his grin growing even wider. "Am I gonna be _Uncle _Marcel?"

Klaus raised his eyes and scoffed in disgust, shaking Marcel's hand from his shoulder. "Remember what I've said. She remains untouched" he spat out, locking eyes with the darker man. With that he turned and sauntered from the room. Marcel watched him leave with a laugh. "I'll get you a gift card from Babies R Us!" he shouted to Klaus's retreating figure and some of the surrounding vampires joined in the laugh.

…..

Klaus slammed the door behind him as he entered the house. He couldn't help but let out a sharp roar in frustration as the windows shook from the impact the door made.

"What happened?" Hayley appeared at the top of the stairs. She had changed into jeans and a tank top that showed off her rather large bump. She looked at him with concern, a hand instinctively rubbing her belly, the other placed on the small of her back. "How did it go?"

Klaus looked up at her, the anger still evident in his contorted brow. "Not well" he mumbled, walking into the nearby living area and heading straight for the cabinet that hid many bottles of scotch and the tumblers he needed to drink it from.

Pouring himself an almost full glass, Klaus let out a frustrated sigh as he thumped down onto the sofa. Hayley entered the room glancing at him expectedly. "Well?" she prompted with raised eyebrows. "What did he say?"

"The bastard is making a mockery of me" Klaus hissed, taking a few large gulps of the alcohol. "He loves that he's got another things to use against me" he stared down into the glass of amber liquid, not seeing Hayley flinch at the words he had spoken. "He was full of sarcasm. Telling me he loved he, that he wouldn't _dare_ go near either of you. That he would ensure no one touched you. Completely full of himself, the bastard" Klaus spat angrily, his voice rising with every word. Hayley took a few steps back towards the doorway, almost fearful of his rage.

"But he loves it" Klaus continued. "Just one more thing to use against me. Even had the bloody nerve to say I'd gone _weak"_ he yelled.

Hayley's eyes grew wide in fear as Klaus stood and lunged the empty glass tumbler at the nearby wall. Klaus then lifted a nearby lamp, letting out a furious howl as he threw it in the same direction. She let out a sharp squeal as it made impact with the wall and smashed into pieces. One arm moved to protect her face with the other placed over her bump. "Please Klaus" she whispered shakily. "Stop. You're scaring me".

Klaus paused, breathing heavily and stared blankly at the girl before him. She had been in worse situations than this, but this was the first time Klaus saw true terror in her hazel eyes. He could see her chin trembling as she evidently tried to hold back tears. One arm placed up at her face while the other placed before her stomach to protect the child. _His _child. All he wanted to do was to protect it and here he was only putting it in more danger himself.

"I'm sorry" he breathed heavily "I'm so sorry". He walked slowly over to her. She took a cautious step back, reaching out her arms to stop him. "No" she couldn't help but whisper.

Klaus stopped. It was in his nature to have people afraid of him. He loved the power that came with seeing people tremble and quiver at his presence. But this was different. This was the mother of his child. A girl he had come to grow fond of, to admire her presence and wit. This was one person he _didn't _want afraid of him. He felt a small pang in his stomach as he watched her, frozen in terror, trying to keep him away. For the first time in a long time, he felt ashamed.

Stepping back, he raised his arm in surrender. "I'm sorry. I'll go. I'm so sorry Hayley" he rasped, and with that he left the room. Even as he walked away he could still pick up the sound of her heavy sobs as she finally broke down in tears.

…..

Klaus cautiously entered her bedroom and found her sitting in the window seat gazing out blankly onto the garden below.

"Hayley" he spoke. She turned and looked at him, her face still impassive. "You alright" he asked sincerely.

She simply shrugged, her head turning back to the window. Klaus let out a deep sigh and walked over, sitting down on the seat opposite her. "I want to offer my sincerest apologies" he told her gently. "I shouldn't have acted that way".

"No you shouldn't have" she replied sharply.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Klaus offered, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Hayley replied, her tone cold. "You think you can just swipe the credit card? Use your compulsion? And this will all go away? It doesn't work like that Klaus. You need that learn that words hurt. And the way you talked…like this child was some burden that was preventing you from being king, something to be ashamed of…." She paused. "You disgust me" she hissed, turning back to the window.

Klaus stopped, the smile quickly disappearing from his face. He forced himself to supress the boiling anger inside him, instead choosing to grit his teeth. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself he looked back at her.

"Hayley" he began. "You have to understand…I…this is all new to me"

"Yeah me to" she spoke quietly. "I can guarantee you that I'm feeling the same as you. But you don't see me throwing things at the wall".

Klaus smiled softly at her sarcasm. "I know" he conceited gently. "I'm only so angry because I'm frustrated that I may not be able to protect the little one. Marcel knows about it and there may come a time when you and the baby's safety are used as leverage. I don't want any harm to befall either of you".

Hayley couldn't help but look back at him. For the first time, Klaus had a sincere and genuine look of worry in his eyes. She turned her head and looked at him sternly. "You need to stop behaving like a 5 year old Klaus" she instructed him. "For all our sakes".

Klaus simply nodded. A wider smile grew on his face "I'm sorry my temper gets the better of me" he told her huskily, leaning a little closer in an attempt to persuade her with a boyish pout.

Hayley tried to stop herself from grinning at his childish actions but couldn't help herself. She allowed herself a small giggle and nodded her acceptance of his apology. "Apology accepted…" she told him. "_This_ time".

"Let's hope the little one doesn't inherent my temper" Klaus smiled, his eyes flitting to her bump.

Hayley didn't reply. It was the first time Klaus had openly spoken about the baby itself and it shocked her a little. "Klaus…." She began. He turned back to her, his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue. "…I'm scared".

"Of what little wolf" he smiled.

"Of what's going to happen" she replied, gazing down at her bump, her hand resting on it affectionately.

"I know" Klaus replied gently. "I'm a little scared too love" he whispered, following her eyes and gazing at her abdomen too. "I'm not exactly father material" he chuckled wryly. Hayley glanced up at him with a small smile.

"Klaus…" she grinned.

"What?" he asked, frowning slightly. "What is it?"

Hayley reached out and took his hand bringing it closer and resting it on the peak of her large belly. "Feel it".

Klaus opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly felt a soft nudge against his palm. His eyes grew wide in surprise. "Is that…?" he breathed.

Hayley nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes. "It's your little girl" she told him. "I think she likes the sound of your voice" Hayley grinned. Klaus didn't reply, only kept smiling as the kicking continued.

"Does she do it often?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his palm.

"At night mostly" Hayley explained. "It's never this strong in the day. You know she can hear you right? I think she just wanted you to know that she knows who you are. She wants you to know she's there".

"It's amazing" he rasped.

"I think you've _got_ some fatherly material Klaus" she told him. "This is a second chance, to have a family, someone who will admire you and love you. That's this baby. I won't allow you to stuff it up Klaus. You've gotta do this right" she warned him.

Klaus lifted his hand from her belly and gave a single nod. He knew she was right. It was in his nature to kill and to feed and to desire control. But this baby, his little girl, she wouldn't be a part of that.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Thank you so very much for the overwhelming response to the story! I'm grateful beyond words. Please remember to review and even let me know if you've got some plot ideas…I love hearing what you think!**

Chapter 3:

…

Hayley sat on the kitchen stool, slowly sipping her mug of steaming tea, mindlessly staring at the floor. The house was completely empty. Rebekah and Elijah had both disappeared on a hunting trip while Klaus had gone out to deal with part of his 'takedown Marcel' plan. Hayley never asked what he was doing or where he was going- it suited her better that way. She's rather _not_ know who he was killing or torturing or draining of blood today.

Klaus. Since the day before when they had shared that moment with the baby kicking, he had been strangely nicer to her. More civil, friendly even. Checking up on her almost all the day, serving her food and making sure she was comfortable. Of course she welcomed it, but that didn't mean it was almost strange to see him suddenly being so….attached.

She knew that moment, actually _feeling_ the child move, had allowed him to see their baby in a new light. As more than a just little _thing_ inside her. It was now an actual baby, a little vulnerable life. One that he had sworn to her he would protect. She loved that he had finally come to realise this. She wanted their child to be loved equally, to have the life and family that she had never had. But she also knew that love would extend from the entire Original family. Elijah had been there for her from the beginning, standing up for her with the witches, making sure Klaus didn't lay a hand on her. Rebekah too. She had been stripped of her chance to be a mother, to have a family and children to nurture and protect and Hayley knew that the blonde would put all those feelings into loving _her_ baby.

Even though she had never had a family, she was beginning to feel a part of this one.

Taking another sip of tea she sighed and stood from the chair, walking towards the doors that led onto the back porch. Since her encounter with Marcel's man, Klaus had warned her not to leave the house. That Marcel would more than likely attack since he or any of his men could not enter without being invited inside. Hayley smiled, that rule always seemed so ridiculous, but so useful too. She stood and placed a hand on top of her belly, gazing out through the glass onto the extensive grassed area. She could just picture a swing set and a little girl with fair hair running around, playing and laughing, completely carefree. That was her only wish, that her child be happy and healthy.

Moving away from the window, she turned and started for the stairs. She needed a shower desperately. The night humidity, coupled with the discomfort of sleeping with an extra 3 pounds on her belly, made for a desperate need to feel refreshed. She had just made it to the foot of the grand staircase when she heard a loud crash coming from the direction of the porch. Frowning slightly, she took a few steps, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, Klaus's warning still ringing in her ears.

Her phone sat on the nearby kitchen bench, picking it up, she quickly dialled Klaus's number. It went straight to message back. Groaning she hung up, just as another crash, louder than the first reverberated through the large glass French doors, making them quiver slightly. Hayley let out a small gasp, her hands trembling slightly as she redialled the number once more. This time it went straight to message bank. Hayley huffed in frustration as she took another cautious step closer to the doors, craning her neck to see the cause of the commotion. Nothing. Everything seemed as it was, but the loud noises were evidence something else was occurring.

Looking back at her phone she called the next person on the list, Rebekah. It took only three rings before the blonde Original picked up.

"Hayley" she spoke. "What's the matter?"

"I know this will sound really weird" Hayley told her, attempting to steady her voice. "But I think someone is here….there have been these noises…loud crashes. I don't know what or who is causing them…"

"Are you inside?" Rebekah interrupted, her tone concerned.

"Yeah I am. All the doors and windows are locked like Klaus said…."

"Alright" Rebekah spoke sternly. "I'll come back immediately. Don't even think about leaving. It might be a trap to lure you outside".

"I thought that too" Hayley explained, inching closer to the window, her heart pounding quickly inside her chest. "Hurry Rebekah" she pleaded. "I don't like being alone….I can't run. I'm pretty much a sitting duck in here".

"I'm coming Hayley" the blonde told her encouragingly before hanging up. Hayley let out a deep breath she didn't even realise she was holding. She dialled Klaus's number once more and involuntarily let out a grunt of frustration as it again went to the message bank. Glancing back up at the window, she saw a shadow figure flash by. A vampire. It had to be. She knew how quickly they moved. She felt an anxious pang hit her in the stomach as she walked over to the window. Pressing her palms onto the glass, she craned her neck to the right to try and see where the noises had come from.

Suddenly he was there. She involuntarily shrieked as she came face to face with the man standing directly opposite her, only inches and the glass pane separating them. It was him.

Marcel.

…..

His white teeth stood apart from his dark skin and his dark eyes glinted as he grinned at her.

"I think you might be Hayley", he finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "We haven't been introduced". He placed a hand on his heart. "I'm Marcel". The glass was thin and Hayley could hear every word clearly with her amplified wolf hearing.

She swallowing uncomfortable and gave a single nod. "I know who you are" she replied coolly, regaining her composure, straightening her shoulders.

"Why don't you let me in?" he crooked his head to the side. "We can get to know each other a little better" he smiled. "I think there is a lot to discuss" he indicated to her protruding belly.

"I don't think so" she told him, with a wry smirk. "We have absolutely nothing to talk about".

"Oh c'mon" he crooned, his gaze deepening. "Invite me in Hayley".

"Your compulsion won't work on me" she folded her arms defensively. "I'm kind of immune" she sneered. It was moments like this that she felt overwhelming gratitude for the presence of Klaus's blood inside her. He was immune to compulsion and now so was she.

Marcel's smile disappeared almost instantaneously. He had obviously tried and failed as his eyebrows contorted into a furious scowl.

"Please" she told him, pressing a hand to the glass, her tone changing to a demure one. "Just leave us alone. We don't pose any threat to you. Just let us be. It's just a little baby" she spoke softly, pressing her other hand onto her belly.

Marcel glanced down at her stomach, pursing his lips. Hayley tried to judge whether he was truly considering her plea. Suddenly he looked up at her with a steely gaze, his eyes colder than before. "I know you don't pose a threat Hayley, but this isn't about that. This is a matter of pride…and principle. Your lives will just be collateral in this war your _baby daddy_ has decided to wage against _my_ empire" he spoke harshly, making Hayley flinch as he spat them out. Marcel leaned in closer to the glass. "Pass on a message to Klaus, will you? Tell him I know _exactly_ what he's doing. Tell that two faced son of a bitch, I'm onto him and now I know _exactly_ where his weak spot is!" he jabbed a finger at the glass.

With that he turned and sauntered off into the deep foliage surrounding the Mikaelson mansion.

As she watched his retreating figure, Hayley couldn't help but begin crying. It wasn't in her nature to break down like this. In fact as she began sobbing, a small part inside her resented this display of emotions. But the threat Marcel posed suddenly began to feel extremely real as he had stood, only stopped by a single glass window pane, threatening to slaughter not only her, but the innocent life of her unborn child too. It was more than she could take. Turning her back, she leaned onto the window and allowed herself to sink down onto the ground. Her sobbing became heavy and her shoulders heaved as she realised just how much she hated being this powerless.

Suddenly she heard a gentle breeze, looking up with her teary eyes she saw Rebekah crouching before her.

"Hayley" she whispered. "What happened?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"It was him…." Hayley sobbed. "Marcel".

"What?" Rebekah breathed. "He was _here"_ she asked.

"Outside" Hayley indicated to the door. "Right there….talking to me" she sobbed.

"What did he say?" Rebekah demanded. "Hayley" she warned. "You need to tell me everything. What happened?"

"He tried compelling me to let him inside" Hayley explained, holding back the tears, wiping fallen ones with her fingers. "It didn't work and he got furious. He wants me to tell Klaus that 'now he knows where his weak spot is'" she told the blonde, her voice quivering, threatening to boil over with tears. "Rebekah, he said he would gladly kill us".

"Well not if the three of us have anything to do with it" Rebekah spoke soothingly, wrapping Hayley in a comforting embrace.

Hayley allowed Rebekah to envelope her in a warm embrace, allowing the remaining tears to escape her. They sat for a few moments in silence as Hayley calmed down.

Suddenly she let out a sharp howl of pain, shaking free of Rebekah grip, positioning herself on all fours, another sharp gasp of pain leaving her mouth.

"Hayley?" Rebekah asked, looking at the pregnant girl with concern. "Hayley what is it? What's happening?"

"I don't know" Hayley sobbed with pain as another wave hit her. Suddenly she felt water trickling down her legs. "What's happening?" she pleaded with Rebekah, her tear filled eyes meeting the blonde's.

Rebekah reached out to her friend, placing a hand on her upper arm. "Hayley, sweetheart. You're going to give birth".

…

**Klaus free, I know…but I promise the next chapter will be a Kayley addicts heaven! REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. I didn't think there would be such an overwhelming response to this story and I seriously appreciate it. It keeps me writing. Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 4:

…..

Hayley awoke with a violent shake. She was in her bed, with the covers pulled up tight to her neck. Sighing deeply she leant back into the soft pillows and gazed around the room. It was still daylight, the afternoon sunlight filtering through the curtains into the room, warming up the blankets of the bed that she was cocooned in. A cool breeze flew in, blowing gently through her hair.

Suddenly there was a loud creak and she could sense someone walking up the grand staircase. Closing her eyes quickly, she pretended to sleep as she heard the door to her room squeak slightly as it was opened. The figure only stayed for a second before closing the door behind them. Hayley let out a deep breath, her ears pricked, picking up the sounds on the other side.

"Rebekah, why didn't you call me faster" Klaus's voice demanded angrily. "How dare you keep me from this"

"Oh don't you get pissy with me brother" the blonde retorted. "It's your own fault for turning your phone off. Hayley had been trying to call you as Marcel stalked the place. It was lucky she got through to me otherwise who knows what would have happened".

"Tell me everything" Klaus glowered.

"Marcel decided to pay her a little visit. Couldn't get in thankfully, but made enough threats to terrify the poor girl. Next thing she's on the ground having contractions".

"What?"

"It means she was _this _close to popping out the child, Klaus" Rebekah scoffed. "Luckily the witch, Sophie, was able to give her some sort of serum and it subsided….but it knocked her out cold. She's been sleeping since".

There was a moment of silence before Klaus spoke again, this time his voice soft with concern. "And the child?"

"We don't know" Rebekah replied, concern evident in her tone. Hayley's heart skipped a beat as a hand automatically moved down, coming to rest on her bulging abdomen. The blonde continued. "Without proper medical tests, we don't know what happened to the baby…but Sophie said she senses that all is well".

Hayley released a small breath and smiled. Everything would be alright. "She's been confined to bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy" Rebekah explained to her brother. "No excessive exercise or movement. If the stress of seeing Marcel _through a glass door_ can bring on labour, we can't risk anything else setting her off". Hayley couldn't help but frown slightly. Even though it was only a month, the thought of lying in this very bed for another 4 weeks unnerved her. She was a werewolf, running…exercise...they were part of who she was, it was literally in her DNA. Shifting in the bed, she groaned slightly as she stretched out her stiff arms and legs.

The Mikaelson siblings must have heard as the door creaked open and Rebekah's blonde hair stuck its head through the door.

"You're awake" she smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?" she asked, stepping into the room.

Hayley rubbed her forehead and returned a small smile. "Groggy" she answered.

"Sophie said it would work like that" Rebekah explained reassuringly. "You need rest" she walked over to the bedside and placed a kind hand on Hayley's arm. "It's been a stressful day".

"What happened to Marcel?" Hayley questioned, leaning deeply into the pillows.

"Don't worry love" Klaus entered the room, his hands behind his back. "We'll deal with Marcel" he glanced at his sister. "He'll pay for what he did to you….both of you" he indicated to her belly.

Hayley didn't reply, instead averted her eyes from Klaus's gaze. "Thank you Rebekah" she smiled warmly. "Thank you for being there. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you didn't turn up".

Rebekah grinned. "What kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't look out for the life of my little niece or nephew" she said.

"Hayley" Klaus spoke up. "I apologise that I didn't answer my phone, I feel terrible about it".

"Why didn't you?" Hayley demanded coldly. "Too busy murdering someone? Too busy ripping their hearts out? Too busy compelling some girl in the quarter to crane her neck for you?" she spat. "I thought you cared about this baby!" she murmured, turning away from him. "But what did I expect? You can't really teach an old dog new tricks".

Klaus opened his mouth to retaliate, the scowl on his face not hiding that his temper was close to boiling point, but Rebekah quickly intervened.

"Niklaus" she reprimanded him, her eyes stern. "Leave her alone. She needs to rest, all this shouting isn't good for either of them. You at least owe her some peace".

Klaus pursed his lips angrily and gave a single nod. Taking one last glance at Hayley he turned and stalked from the room. Rebekah glanced down at her friend and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "Please forgive my brother" she smiled sadly. "I do really think that beneath all that anger, he does genuinely care for the child".

"Well he has a funny way of showing it" Hayley muttered in reply.

"Let him suffer with the guilt for a day or two" the blonde smirked slightly. "Then forgive him, before a stream of drained humans is found in the quarter" she chuckled wryly.

Hayley cringed inwardly as a mental image appeared in her head. Turning to Rebekah, she looked at the Original with a serious expression. "I hate that we have to keep treating him like a child Rebekah" she huffed in frustration. "He's 1000 years old and still we have to tread carefully around him. Klaus needs to learn some responsibility- that being a father means more than just huffing your chest and making some empty promises to '_protect_ us'".

Rebekah didn't reply, instead averted her eyes guiltily. "I understand" she replied. "And I agree".

"Tell him that when he's ready to talk like a normal person. When he wants to discuss being a father, he knows where I am".

Rebekah smiled proudly "I never thought I'd see the day when someone other than Niklaus's siblings finally stand up to him".

"I'm not just _someone_ Rebekah" Hayley reminded her. "I'm the mother of his unborn child….and it's time he played by _my _rules".

….

Hayley sat on the side of the bed, her toes stretching down to feel the carpeted floor beneath her. She sat, her shoulders hunched as she stared at the floor mindlessly, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Hayley" his voice startled her and she jumped slightly. Glancing up, she found him standing in the doorway, a light smile curling his lips.

"Klaus" she greeted him impassively.

"How are you?" he inquired, stepping further into the room.

"Better if I wasn't chained to this bed" she muttered. "I'm a werewolf, we aren't supposed to be caged" she exclaimed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"What can I do to make it better?" he asked, smiling further.

She glanced up at him with a frown. "I'm still angry at you" she informed him.

"Oh come now love" he crooned. "I apologised didn't I?"

"We've had this conversation before Klaus" she reminded him sternly. "It takes more than a few words now. You have to _show_ me that you mean it".

He stepped even closer to her, stopping before her sitting figure, looking down at her. "I want to show you something" he spoke softly.

"This bed is pretty much my ball and chain, Klaus" she huffed, rubbing her belly. "I can't leave".

"It'll only be for a few minutes" he winked. "I'll have you safely back in bed before you know it".

Hayley's frown softened at his gentle gaze. Sighing deeply, she offered him her hand and he slowly helped her rise from the bed. "I'm still angry at you" she repeated blankly. Klaus simply rolled him eyes and smiled mischievously. Suddenly in a flash, he had leaned down, placing one arm across the back of her shoulders, the other behind her knees. She let out a small squeal as he lifted her bridal style.

"Klaus what are you doing?" she demanded.

"I thought you liked it when I was in control" he replied with a smirk.

Sighing Hayley wrapped one arm around his neck. "Alright" she conceited. "What did you want to show me?"

…..

Klaus grinned as they stopped. Hayley lifted her head from Klaus's chest and took in her surroundings with a soft gasp. It was beautiful. An idyllic image. There was a lake and surrounding it large willow trees whose greenery draped down like a thick green curtain. The evening sunlight danced on the surface of the water, twinkling like stars on the velvet blue sky.

"What is this place?" she breathed.

"My sanctuary" Klaus replied, still holding her in his arms. "I come here to think….to escape everything".

"I don't get it" Hayley tore her gaze from the scene and looked at him with a slight frown. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"This is my special place" he explained. "No one knows about it. I wanted to show you that despite my very childish actions and stupidity, that Hayley, I _do _care, and just as this place is special, this child is special".

Hayley's gaze softened and she allowed herself a small smile. Looking at Klaus, his fair hair shone in the bright sunshine and his blue eyes sparkled against the reflection of the water. She reached her hand and touched his cheek, using her thumb to rub it gently. "Thank you Klaus" she told him sincerely. "But I don't know whether I'm ready to forgive you just get" she searched his eyes. "What happened today, the pain I felt as I had those contractions, it terrified me. The horrible things Marcel said to me, they didn't just scare me because of their ferocity; they scared me because they were _true_. This child is leverage being used in this war you continue to wage against him".

"What are you saying?" Klaus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Hayley sighed and looked away, turning back to the beautiful lake before her, before she reluctantly turned back to him. "I'm saying" she paused. "I think you need to choose. One or the other".

"Choose what?" he frowned.

"Whether you want war" she spoke. "Or this child".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a little longer between updates- I've been super busy with exams. **

**Ok so who else is super excited for next week's episode of the Originals?! OMG **

**Hope you all enjoy and please remember to leave me a review. I love hearing from you guys and appreciate the feedback **

Chapter 5:

…

A strong woosh blew through her ears and before she knew it, she was seated in the large cream armchair in her bedroom, back in the Mikaelson mansion.

"What the…" she whispered to herself, glancing around the room with surprise.

"How _dare_ you threaten me?" Klaus roared, standing on the other side of the room, his face contorted in absolute rage. "Who do you think I am?" he demanded, pointing at himself. Hayley looked at him with shock for a moment before her expression also turned steely.

"You're an egocentric, evil and absolutely disgusting man" Hayley threw back, sitting up straight in the chair. "No wait," she smiled wryly. "You're not even a _man_….just a monster" she stated, her upper lip curled with loathing.

"Yes Hayley" he spat, leaning in closer to her. "I _am_ a monster…the sooner you realise that, the better for everyone so why don't you just stop all the self-righteous crap and accept that yes, the father of your child is complete and utter abomination".

"Is that what you want?" she shouted back at him. "For _your_ child to grow up with a cold repulsive father…someone who wouldn't think twice about murdering someone who even says a word wrong? I thought family meant everything to you? Or is that just some crap you've spun?" she challenged with raised eyebrows.

"How dare you" he stepped closer towards her. "Everything I do is for my family" he fumed.

"I have a hard time believing that Klaus" she shot back sarcastically. "Who keeps their family members locked in coffins for centuries? Who murders their own mother and father? Who gives their own brother over to someone they hate?"

"You don't understand anything" he seethed, placing his hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning down, their faces only inches part. Hayley's expression faltered and Klaus saw a momentary glimmer of fear in her hazel eyes.

"I understand that family means you look after each other" she spoke, her voice turning soft. "It means you have each other's back. That you give everything up to protect them if necessary".

Klaus remain silent, moving away from her and turning towards the window. Hayley could see in his expression that she had struck a chord with her words. "Klaus" she sighed. "I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum. But I'm not going to apologise because I did it to protect the baby…_our_ baby" she spoke firmly. "I won't let it get hurt because of this thing you have going with Marcel. It's not right. Why should a little innocent life be caught in the middle of this war?"

Klaus turned towards Hayley his lips pursed as he stared at her, his hands on his hips. "Through the centuries, my family has been the only thing that has kept me going. My desire to build the perfect life for all of us to enjoy…"

"…then why are you allowing Marcel to ruin everything?" she demanded. "Why bother with this war at all?"

"Because he stole everything from me" Klaus exclaimed with frustration. "If it hadn't been for him, my family would still have this place" he indicated out the window. "We would still have control of New Orleans. We built this place from the ground up and now it's time to take back what is rightfully ours".

"So as usual, it's all about ego for you" Hayley snorted, folding her arms.

Klaus sighed, dropping his hands. "Think whatever you want. I don't care anymore" he murmured before he walked from the room, leaving Hayley frowning in confusion as his sudden defeat.

She had tried everything. Why couldn't the idiot get it through his thick skull that all she wanted from him was some kind of recognition for this child? She wanted him to stop treating it as an object and as an actual life. Ending this war with Marcel would not only keep both her and the baby safe, but it would help Klaus realise that this child should be a priority for him. It was a part of him, his blood coursed through its, and her, veins.

It was in her maternal instinct to protect this child and she would do everything in her power to do so.

Pulling out her phone, she hesitated before taking a deep breath and dialling the number. It was time to return to Mystic Falls.

…..

Klaus stood in the living room, taking long gulps of a single malt 1889 scotch. What was family without love and Hayley had been absolutely right. His family all completely despised him. Rebekah turned her back, Elijah lost hope in redeeming his younger brother, his other two siblings dead. It was almost as though he had no family. All those dear to him gone. What Hayley had confronted him with had been the absolute truth. It scared him; that she had the ability to see through him, and into him.

Finishing the rest of the tumbler in one gulp, he reached for the decanter and poured another. Sighing he walked over to the nearby couch and thumped down onto it, groaning as his head began to ache from the alcohol taking effect.

"Drunk before midday brother?" Elijah smirked, entering the room.

"Cheers" Klaus lifted his glass before continuing to drink.

"How's Hayley?" Elijah inquired, sitting down opposite his younger brother.

"Fine last time I checked" came a mumbled reply.

"I guess it's not long to go now, eh Niklaus" Elijah grinned. "Soon there will be a new additional to this family".

Klaus gave a noncommittal grunt in reply as he stood and returned to the bottle of alcohol. "Where's our dear sister?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"She's decided to go off and do some shopping" Elijah smiled knowingly. "For baby clothes I believe".

"What?" he frowned.

"I know you choose to ignore the presence of your unborn child Niklaus", the older Original spoke with a hint of harshness in his tone. "But the rest of us are excited about the new arrival. Its time things changed around here" he waved his arm around the room. "The baby might be the one thing to do that".

"Why is everybody so hung up about changing things?" Klaus demanded. "I rather like things the way they are".

"You mean when everybody quakes in their boots at the sight of you and your own siblings have to watch their backs for silver daggers?" Elijah smiled knowingly.

"Pretty much" Klaus grinned.

Suddenly there was a sharp yelp coming from the direction of upstairs. Frowning, Klaus looked to Elijah, watching as this brother wooshed himself out of the room. Following suit, he entered Hayley's bedroom and saw her lying in the bed on her side, clutching her large bump as she sobbed. Elijah was kneeling beside her head, a concern pasted on his face.

"It's coming" she groaned. "For real this time. I know it!"

Klaus's eyes widened in panic as his gaze flitted from his child's mother to his brother.

"Call Sophie" Elijah instructed him firmly. Klaus hesitated, fear and uncertainty still freezing him. "Now!" his brother exclaimed.

…..

Klaus waited outside the room with Elijah as Sophie and Hayley remained in the bedroom. Sophie had arrived about an hour ago, immediately shooing both brothers from the room. Through the walls, Klaus could hear the young witch soothing and reassuring a still sobbing and groaning Hayley.

Sighing deeply, he began to pace the corridor, exhaling deeply with every step. In these moments it suddenly felt real. Anticipation, nervousness, fear, excited all mingled together, flooding his every cell. For months he had watching the child grow, heard its rapidly fast heartbeat constantly ringing in his ears, and now it was about to be born. His _daughter_. He caught himself thinking about how she would look. A small girl with her mother's large oval hazel eyes, but his fair curls and bright lips. Anticipation overwhelmed his every cell and a loud groan escaped him.

"What is that witch doing in there?" he demanded, reaching to open the door to the room.

"Leave it be" Elijah grabbed his hand warningly. "She knows what she's doing".

"Well I don't trust her" Klaus returned with a hiss. "She has nothing to lose by hurting Hayley, especially when Davina is at stake".

"I have enough faith in Sophie to think that she wouldn't endanger an innocent life after losing her own niece" Elijah replied calmly. "Children are vulnerable creatures….never should harm intentionally befall them.".

Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes at his older brother's usual philosophical crap. Through the door he heard Sophie speak. "Almost there Hayley" the witch coaxed, "not long now".

"Please" Hayley replied. "I'm not ready for this. I can't do it. Please make it stop" she begged.

"Hayley" Sophie spoke tensely. "Your baby needs to come out. The only way that will happen is if you keep going. Stopping now would only hurt your child more. You can do this".

Klaus turned back to Elijah. This was too much for him. It may have been the 21st century, but even now the process of childbirth was something he wasn't too keen on witnessing. He opened his mouth to speak to Elijah just as his phone began ringing. It an unknown number flashing on the screen, but he frowned slightly as he realised the Virginia area code at the beginning of the digits.

Puzzled he answered the phone, placing it to his ear. "Yes?" his voice gruff.

"Klaus?"

His heart stopped. He knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. It was her.

Caroline.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter…its probably the most important one of the entire story. Please remember to review and let me know what you think of the name choice! It took me a while to decide on the perfect one… **

Chapter 6:

…..

He stood frozen, his mouth slightly agape with complete and utter shock. Why was she calling? And at this penultimate moment? It was as if two worlds were colliding. The birth of his child and the love he had left behind…two entities which took priority within his heart.

"Klaus?" her sweet voice spoke.

"Caroline?" he rasped, confused.

"Is now a good time?" she questioned. Was it? Only he could make that decision. Choosing between his own flesh and blood, and this girl. A girl who had often announced her complete and utter hatred for him, but still managed to never quite stay away, with her tantalising aura and loud personality, they were polar opposites who were attracted like glue. He remained quiet, behind the door he could hear the climatic shouts of both Hayley and Sophie and he knew it would be soon, that his own child would be welcomed into the world. Still he had to decide, two loves, two moments, two chances that would never repeat themselves.

"I'm sorry" he murmured. "Can I call you back? I need to be somewhere important" he smiled as he exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone, reaching for the door knob, pausing to take a deep breath before entering.

…

"She's absolutely gorgeous" Rebekah cooed as she watched Hayley cradle the newborn.

The little girl, lay nestled in her mother's arms, her face still bright red from the birth, sleeping soundly, a pleasant change from the raging screams heard only an hour prior.

The entire Mikaelson family surrounded the bed that Hayley now lay in, genuine smiles pasted on their faces, but no more than Klaus, who hovered protectively around the head of the bed, looking down at his little girl, his chest swelling with pride. There she was. The little bundle of absolute perfection. Her eyes remained clamped shut, Rebekah had reassured him they would open within a few days, and Klaus hoped it would reveal blue orbs that mirrored his own. Her skin was a shade or two darker than that of the Mikaelson clan, Hayley's olive mixing in with their pale alabaster. What little hair she had was a perfect fair colour. The little girl had Hayley's wide oval eyes, but his nose. She was simply perfect.

"She's adorable" Elijah nodded, wrapping an arm around his sister's waste. This was a difficult moment for Rebekah, her own burning desire to become a mother impossible. Hayley gave her almost sister a kind smile, reaching out and taking the blonde's hand, squeezing it.

"My little girl" Hayley sighed contently. "Welcome to the world" she whispered, taking her hand and gently running the back of her finger over the back of her daughter's head. _Her daughter_. She was a mother! At 19! But it was the most perfect child, and she wouldn't have given her back for anything in the world. Raising her head, she looked at Klaus, who only smiled back at her. For the first time, he seemed genuinely happy as he watched the little girl sleep contently, wrapped snugly in the blankets. They both shared a common thought at that precise moment. She was absolute perfection.

"Klaus" Hayley prompted, bring the Original from his thoughts. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" she grinned.

He hesitated before nodding eagerly, coming around to the side of the bed and sitting down on the edge. Clumsily he reached out his arms, unsure of how to approach holding this precious bundle. With some rearranging of arms, the little hybrid was finally nestled in her father's arms, still sleeping soundly. Klaus could hear her tiny heart beating, small breath sounds reassuring him everything was as it should be. Her chest rising and falling with each exquisite breath she took.

As he took her in, he took his hand and mirroring Hayley's earlier actions, rubbed his thumb gently over her soft head. Her hair like velvet beneath his soft touch, sending tingles through his body as he continued to touch.

"She needs a name, you know?" Rebekah broke the silence. "Any thoughts?"

Hayley glanced over at Klaus, her expression blank. "I didn't have anything special in mind" she shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think Klaus?" the werewolf asked.

Klaus returned his gaze to his sleeping daughter. "Luna" he finally rasped. "We are children of the moon" he indicated around the room. "We all get our power and strength from the moon and so will she" he explained with a small smile "the Roman goddess Luna was a beautiful creature, but nowhere near this little one's perfection" he spoke, not taking his eyes off the sleeping form of the child in his arms.

"It's perfect" Elijah agreed, Rebekah nodding her approval.

"I like Rose as her middle name" Hayley spoke up "because she is as exquisite and perfect as a rose" the new mother smiled proudly.

"And as red as one" Rebekah chuckled, prompting the room to erupt in in soft laughter.

"Luna Rose" Klaus said aloud to no one in particular. "My precious girl" he mindlessly took his finger and brushing it against her little hand that was curled in a fist. Suddenly it unfolded like a rose itself and her five little fingers stretched out. Klaus froze in awe of the minuscule nature of her tiny features, pausing to take in every millimetre of the small body that lay nestled in the crook of his arm.

"I think we've got a fan there" Hayley smiled, watching her daughter adoringly.

Rebekah glanced at Elijah and they shared a knowing look. "We'll just leave you two to it" Elijah spoke and they were instantly gone. Klaus didn't even seem to notice as he finally glanced up and smiled at the woman who had brought him such a gift.

Hayley continued to watch Klaus interact with his daughter, a triumphant grin appearing on her lips. "So it seems you do have some potential as a father" she told him jokingly.

Klaus grinned and nodded. "Alas it appears so".

"I have a feeling everything is gonna be ok" Hayley smiled. "Everything changes once you actually hold your child. Once they are here with you".

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you and this child Hayley" Klaus's tone turned serious. "I will regret it eternally…she" he paused, "….Luna…" Hayley smiled at the sound of her daughter's name. "…is the best thing that has ever happened to me".

"Even better than killing someone you really really hate" Hayley mocked him with a small laugh.

"I think I love her" Klaus's voice remained serious.

"Of course you love her" Hayley encouraged. "She's your child! She doesn't hold any regrets. She doesn't hold grudges. She loves you for simply being her father. Klaus, last time I checked, a parent is supposed to _love _their child".

Klaus refrained from repeating his family's history in order to prove her wrong, instead glancing back down at the little girl, lifting her and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Luna Rose" he whispered.

"I want her to be a Mikaelson" Hayley informed him. "Luna Rose _Mikaelson_" she repeated. Klaus raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, Hayley cutting him off with a raised hand. "I don't want her to be a stranger to your family's history and besides, that name arouses strength, resilience, even beauty…something _our_ little girl is and forever will be".

"Thank you" Klaus spoke genuinely.

"So what now?" Hayley prompted after a few moments silence. "Where do we go from here?"

"I guess we just live day to day with our daughter and enjoy her" Klaus replied, his gaze returning down to Luna.

Hayley decided against pushing the issue, instead nestling back into the pillows, and sighing contently as she watched Klaus cradle Luna, the final thing she saw before she closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

…

Klaus stood at the window; gently rocking Luna's still sleeping form in his arms. He gazed out through the glass and onto the twilight scene before him. Behind him, Hayley still remained slumbering, evidently exhausted from the process of birth. The white crescent moon just beginning to make its appearance, faint in the still purple sky.

Glancing down at the bundle he held, Klaus couldn't help but smile, something he seemed to have done a lot of today. The moon was something he worshipped. It gave him power, it gave him strength, it allowed him to become what all others feared. But now Luna was his moon. His strength. Luna Rose. The new name echoed repeatedly in his head. It had such a perfect ring to it. Well everything about her was perfect and he couldn't wait to spend every moment with her.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted with a sharp buzzing from his back pocket. It was his phone, vibrating. Pulling it out he saw the Virginia number that had called him earlier- Caroline. He hesitated momentarily before curiosity got the better of him and he answered the call.

"Klaus" Caroline's voice rang melodiously. "We didn't get a chance to talk before".

"I know" Klaus replied, attempting to remain impassive. "Something important came up".

"You don't sound very happy to hear from an old friend" Caroline mockingly chastised him. "I thought you would be over the moon to hear from me again" her tone turned disappointed.

"No" Klaus spoke up "trust me, it's wonderful to hear your voice….it's just that right now it's not really a good time…there is a lot happening down here" he explained vaguely.

"What is it?" she sounded excited. "You know how much I love gossip….tell me!" she pushed eagerly.

Klaus grinned as he looked down at Luna's sleeping form. "You'd never believe me if I told you" he chuckled.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you liked the name. **

**Enjoy this new chapter and remember to let me know what you thought! **

…**..**

Chapter 7:

…

"Well are you going to make me guess?" Caroline demanded. "What's the big secret" she giggled.

Klaus sighed as he continued to gaze at his daughter. For some reason he wasn't sure about telling Caroline the truth- that he was now a father. Part of him felt that if he told her, that she would be done with him forever. He immediately felt ashamed for even thinking that his child was something to be embarrassed about. Another part of him was reluctant to tell her because he feared that news would spread and those who hated Klaus would be able to use Luna to get to him- to hurt him, and he knew now that it would- very much.

"Caroline" Klaus smiled. "What kind of secret would it be if I told you" he replied coolly.

The blonde allowed a frustrated groan to escape her, making Klaus grin further. He may have become a father, but something's remained the same- he loved winding her up. "Whatever" she told him wryly. "I don't need you or your secrets".

"Then why did _you_ call _me_?" he asked mischievously, raising an eyebrow. "Twice" he teased.

There was silence on the other side which Klaus continued to grin at. She had been caught out, but that didn't answer Klaus's question…why _had_ she called him and chased him up when he didn't reply. He was intent on finding out. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts at the sight of Luna beginning to stir, her small feet gently kicking out beneath the blanket she was so tightly wrapped up in. A surge of alarm swept through his body. "I have to go Caroline" he told her quickly, hanging up before she even had a chance to reply.

Tossing the phone onto a nearby armchair, he held Luna with both arms, waiting and watching as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Klaus watched in complete and utter awe as the little girl simply opened her eyes and stared intently back at the figure above her. Klaus couldn't help but let out a deep breath as he gazed into her beautiful orbs. They were the most alluring bright blue green, with a strange but exquisite thin ring of purple around the rim of her iris's. Her eyes were wide ovals, inherited from her mother with long dark eyelashes that fluttered as she blinked.

The tiny hybrid's gaze remained locked with her fathers as if she already knew who he was, her gaze intense. Klaus couldn't help but feel as though she was looking right through him and deep into his soul, learning his darkest secrets. It amazed him that such a small being could make him feel his most vulnerable, but he also loved her power, his chest swelled with pride.

Suddenly Luna began to fuss, small whimpers escaping her pink lips, her beautiful eyes crinkling as she began to cry. Klaus froze in uncertain shock as he watched her wriggle in his firm grip. In a flash Rebekah was by his side, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"She's hungry Nik" she explained, offering her arms to take Luna from him. Klaus silently passed his daughter to his sister and folded his arms awkwardly as he watched the blonde walk over to Hayley's sleeping form.

"Hayley" Rebekah gently shook the new mother's shoulder. "Wake up. You need to feed Luna" she spoke soothingly. Hayley groaned as she struggled to open her eyes, sliding the sleeve of her t-shirt off her shoulder. Klaus didn't need to see more, leaving the room and walking downstairs. In the dining room he found Elijah, his face strained in concentration as he read a rather large, ancient looking book.

"Some light reading?" Klaus grinned, leaning against the door frame.

"Just some research" Elijah closed the book. "How are Luna and Hayley doing?" he asked, leaning back casually in his chair.

"Fine" Klaus told him. "It's feeding time so I decided to make myself scarce" the hybrid joked.

"Niklaus" Elijah sighed, his face turning serious. "We need to talk".

"About what brother?" Klaus frowned.

"About your daughter" the older brother explained, indicating for Klaus to join him at the table. Klaus's protective instincts immediately kicked in and he turned defensive.

"What about Luna?" Klaus demanded. "Tell me!"

Elijah sighed and opened the large book once more. "Little Luna Rose is a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf".

"Yes I know that" Klaus snapped impatiently. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there is no record of a hybrid ever being _born_!" Elijah exclaimed. "I've been trying to figure out what is going to happen to her. Vampires cannot age, remember" he indicated to himself and to Klaus. "The werewolf gene is dormant for now, thankfully, but yes," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I can't seem to figure out if she will ever age…or maybe she will age rapidly….or stop at a certain age?"

Klaus paused, taking in his brother words, the same thoughts immediately beginning to run through his head. He couldn't help but agree with his brother, fear and anger at his helplessness coursing through his body. Slamming a fist against the wooden table he looked up at his brother furiously "There has to be somebody who knows" he fumed. "The witch?"

Elijah waved his hand dismissively. "No, I don't think Sophie knows much…her coven are mostly harmless witches who want to practice magic for themselves. They wouldn't know about this kind of thing….they despise vampires"

Klaus huffed, placing his hands on his hips. He was desperate to learn his daughter's fate. He felt responsibly for Luna's predicament. It was his blood that gave her, her hybrid genes and he hated that the little innocent child was possibly facing an unknown fate. What he mostly feared was death. He had just found her, just learned to love her, and he didn't want her gone. What use was being a vampire when you could not live forever? Letting out a deep breath to calm himself, he looked up at his older brother. "What now?" he asked.

"I will try and get in touch with some contacts" Elijah explained, walking over to his brother. "Someone somewhere must have the answers…Luna cannot be the first of her kind…in all of time there must have been someone else like her" Elijah spoke, determination clear in his voice.

"I should come with you" Klaus spoke firmly.

"No" Elijah stopped him with a tight grip on his arm. "You have a new duty to your child and to Hayley. You have to keep them safe. They should be your priority now". Klaus opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by his brothers stern glare. Nodding in agreement, he took a step back and sighed.

"Keep me updated" he instructed his brother.

Elijah nodded in agreement, giving his brother a small smile. "We will figure this out Niklaus" he told his brother reassuringly.

Klaus didn't reply, instead watched his brother leave with an angry scowl. He hated feeling helpless.

"Klaus" his vampire hearing picked up Hayley calling out his name. In a flash he was by her bedside. The werewolf smiled at him, indicating for him to come closer. Beside the bed, a bassinet had been set up, peering inside, Klaus saw a once more sleeping Luna inside, her small head enveloped in a tiny yellow beanie.

"I heard shouts downstairs" Hayley's smile disappeared, replaced by a concerned frown. "What's going on?"

Klaus sighed as he sat down in the window seat across from Hayley's bed. "Elijah and I are worried about Luna" he explained. "About her future….as a hybrid"

"Why?" Hayley sat up straighter in the bed.

"Well Luna is a hybrid. Obviously her werewolf side hasn't been awoken yet and in a werewolf child she would continue living and growing as human until she made her first kill' Klaus explained. "But Elijah and I are concerned that because she's a hybrid, that still leaves her with her vampire side until she unleashes the werewolf…and since vampires don't age…"

"…you think she'll be a baby forever?" Hayley finished the sentence, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't answer that Hayley" Klaus told her, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face with his hands. "Trust me, I don't want it to be true as much as you do".

"Is there any way we can activate her werewolf side?" Hayley demanded after a few moments of silence. "That way she'll grow…be normal" she added quietly.

"She would need to kill someone" Klaus explained calmly. "She's a newborn" he chuckled wryly.

Hayley smiled also amidst her tears. "I just want her to have a life. To play like other children…to laugh…to smile…the childhood I never had".

Klaus stood and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to her. Tentatively he reached out and placed a hand on hers. "Elijah has gone to figure something out…talk to some people…find out whether there has been someone like Luna before. We _will _figure this out Hayley, we _will_" he told her firmly.

Nodding, she swallowed, wiping away tears. "Klaus" she spoke softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What was it like….your first kill?"

Taken aback, Klaus looked at her with surprise, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I know it's weird…but just tell me" she pushed.

Sighing, Klaus cleared his throat and began the story. "It was maybe 6 weeks after we had turned in vampires. I…_we_ were hungry all the time. The thirst for blood in insatiable, uncontainable. Our parents had told us to control it. To stop drinking as our victims were seconds from death. They knew that the knowledge that we were taking innocent lives would haunt us forever. Just before I took my first life….Kol, my younger brother took his first life. A young girl from our village named Killara. My parents were furious. I saw the toll that it had on him, especially since Killara had been one of his closest friends. A few nights later, I had just fed off a man from a neighbouring village and was returning home through the forest when I saw him. The smell was incredible, but so overpowering. I tried to restrain myself, my parents warning ringing in my ears. Then he came closer and it was excruciating to hold back. He had an open wound on his arm, he had sliced himself with a knife while working, the blood practically dripping. I couldn't help myself and next thing I knew he was dead on the ground and the transformation into werewolf was beginning".

"I'm sorry" Hayley whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Don't be, love" he chuckled wryly. "As bad as I did feel about the man's death, the incredible power that came with becoming a hybrid was overwhelmingly amazing. I loved every second…well until my father tied me down and made my mother supress that side of me".

"My first kill was probably a little less dramatic" Hayley told him ironically. "I was about 14 and my foster parents and I were on holiday at this lakehouse. My friend Lucy dragged me to this bonfire on the shore with a whole bunch of much older kids. She pushed a bottle of beer into my hands and left with some older guy. I think his name was Jonah? Anyway a little later I was getting really bored and wanted to find Lucy so we could leave. I found her and Jonah on the pier, he was trying to push himself onto her, kissing her and touching her, I could hear her screaming at him to get off her. It was weird…I remember not feeling scared or worried…it was just anger. This pent up rage inside me that it was just building and building. I found this thick branch on the ground nearby and I ran up to them and I just swung it with all my might and slammed into his head. I didn't kill him, in fact he let out a small yelp as he fell into the water" Hayley smirked at the memory. "The dickhead. I still remember him flailing around trying to swim out but I think he had a concussion or whatever and next thing he's floating face down. Lucy looked at me like I was some freak for saving her…bitch didn't even say thanks…jumped in after Jonah. Next thing I know I'm running into the forest and turning into a wolf".

Klaus grinned at her story. Being these supernatural creatures, they were both accustomed to death. He raised his eyebrow at her "why are we talking about this?" he asked.

Hayley shrugged. "I needed something to get my mind off this whole thing with Luna" she glanced into the bassinet. "Plus I think for a werewolf, there is something intimate about your first kill….it's something you hate and love at the same time…a part of your life forever".

"So we're getting intimate now, love?" he teased suggestively, leaning in closer to her.

"Maybe" she returned his tone, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I always find it so sexy when a lady knows how to swing" he chuckled, gazing down at her lips.

"But I thought _you_ liked being in control" she whispered, biting her lips suggestively.

"You know me so well love" he nodded, their faces only inches apart. Klaus looked at her lips longingly before suddenly kissing her passionately. Hayley, hungry for his touch, kissed him deeper, her hands reaching up and running through his short fair hair, massaging his scalp. A small groan escaped him at her soft gentle touch as he continued to kiss her, their lips moulding over each other, Hayley reaching down, fingering the edge of his shirt, her warm fingers touching his abdomen.

In his back pocket, Klaus could feel his phone begin to vibrate, choosing to ignore it, he continued to kiss the young werewolf, taking off his shirt in a single swift movement, unaware of the Virginian number continuing to call him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

…..

They continued to kiss a little longer before Hayley raised her palm to his naked chest. Pressing against him gently, she let out a moan as she pulled away from him.

"We can't…" she told him breathlessly, her eyes moving to his lips.

"Why" he leaned in, grinning cheekily before he began kissing the nape of her neck. Hayley sighed contently, craning her neck to allow him better access as he went on placing small intimate pecks on her soft silky skin.

"Because Luna is here" the werewolf rolled her eyes, pushing him away firmly. "Plus I'm exactly feeling sexy right now…I just had a baby Klaus".

"I know little wolf" he smirked, caressing her cheek, his eyes flitting desirably to her soft plump lips.

"Later Klaus" she spoke firmly, her tone free from humour. "I don't want to now".

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Klaus moved back, taking his arms from her and sitting properly on the side of the bed. Hayley glanced up at him, her expression mixed with almost embarrassment as she watched him still shirtless.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the hybrid smiled smugly.

"I'm trying to figure you out Klaus" she replied gazing intently into his dark blue eyes. "You're a funny one" she chuckled gently.

"How so little wolf?" he raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Only a few weeks ago you were calling Luna 'it' and claiming you didn't care about what happened with the pregnancy. Now you seemingly worship her and_ we're_ hooking up" she laughed, indicating between them. "I don't get what's changed…and I wanna figure out if this is real or whether I need to pinch myself and wake up from this dream".

Klaus grinned as he reached out and softly pinched her calf. "Ouch" she winced, leaning down and rubbing the spot. "What was that for?" she faux frowned.

"So you could see this isn't a dream" he laughed. "I immensely regret my behaviour prior to Luna's birth" the smile disappeared and the spoke sincerely. "I guess it all had to happen for me to realise my true feelings…"

Hayley couldn't help but grin as she looked up at him and then down to Luna who lay in the bassinet. "Do you really think Elijah will find the answers?" her smile turned sad. "Do you really think Luna will be ok?"

"There is nothing wrong with her" Klaus countered reassuringly, taking Hayley hand and placing a small kiss on top of it. "And yes" he gave a smile. "Despite my brother and I's past quarrels and childish behaviour, I do trust that he will provide the answers in the end….for Elijah, protecting members of this family is his first priority".

Hayley gave a silent nod, taking Klaus's hand and pulling him gently toward her. Klaus's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion before settling into a grin. Hayley reached up and allowed her lips to meet his. They continued kissing deeply for a moment before Hayley pulled away with a longing expression painted on her features.

"Stay with me tonight" she whispered. He gave a nod and in a flash was on the other side of the bed, slipping beneath the covers. Hayley settled on her side and grinned as she felt Klaus come from behind her, spooning her figure tightly. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes, welcoming much needed sleep.

…

Hayley awoke slowly, her eyes resisting the strong sunlight flooding into the room through the opened curtains. Eventually squinting, she rolled around and faced the window. She could make out a tall figure, a man, his back to her. As her eyes finally adjusted and she could see clearly, she looked up at the male figure.

Smiling contently as she stretched out her limbs beneath the covers, Hayley grinned.

"Morning Klaus" she giggled, recalling the events of last night, his strong warm hands on her, touching and exploring every inch of her mouth and body….the strong feeling of his body beneath her fingertips….

"How did you sleep?" she asked him, pushing back the covers and beginning to sit up in the bed.

"Oh I slept like a baby" an unfamiliar voice answers, his American twang cutting through Hayley like a knife. Her stomach dropped with fear and dread as Marcel's dark figure turned to face her, his lips curled into an unsettling leer. "Excuse the pun" he chuckled wryly, walking towards the bassinet now strangely placed at the foot of the bed, instead of its previous position beside the head of the bed. Hayley eyes flitted warily from Marcel to the bassinet where she her wolf hearing picked up the steady even breaths of her daughter as she continued to sleep soundly, unaware of the precarious danger she was in.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded through gritted teeth, attempting to remain calm. "What do you want from us?"

"Just wanted to drop in and offer my congratulations" Marcel replied, feigning innocence by throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I heard through the grapevine there had been a new arrival into the Mikaelson family…so I thought I would come see for myself" he continued smiling as he stopped before the bassinet. Glancing down at Luna he let out a small laugh. "God she looks exactly like him" he sneered.

Hayley didn't reply, instead narrowing her eyes as she glared at him. "You do know werewolf bites can _kill_ vampires right?" she raised her eyebrows threateningly. "I don't think Klaus will be willing to give his blood to save someone threatening his daughter".

Marcel raised his eyes at her before looking back down at Luna, his smile gone at the realisation of the truth behind the threat. He furrowed his brow as he continued to look at the slumbering child, his arm reaching down and softly touching the girls face.

"Don't!" Hayley hissed. "Don't touch her!" she instructed harshly.

"I still don't know what to do about this little situation" he teased, the sneer returning to his lips. "I don't especially like the thought of an Original, let alone their _child_ running around in my town. Who knows what she might grow up to be?"

"Please" Hayley pleaded, leaning forward on all fours on the bed. "Don't hurt her…she's all I have".

"You know" Marcel began, reaching down and gently lifting Luna into his arms as Hayley watched, cringing at the sight. "All my very long life, I've wished for a mother who loved me. Who would've spoken up for me, protected me and nurtured me" he spoke while caressing Luna's small features. "Instead I was the product of rape, born to a slave, without a name, without even a shred of human dignity given to me. Almost every day I catch myself thinking about the childhood I could have had if only my circumstances were different…if my mother had shown me love".

"Please" was all that Hayley could muster as hot tears began streaming down her face. "I do love her! Don't hurt her".

"I wouldn't dare" Marcel replied simply. "But it would be hurting her leaving her here with you and these Originals…I could give her a life she would only dream of here. What kind of threat would the little hybrid be if she was on the right side?" he laughed, rocking the small child softly.

Marcel's tall figure turned, still holding Luna and started for the room.

Hayley suddenly found her incapable of movement, her legs frozen, unable to stand and pursue Marcel as he left with her daughter. "Please!" she yelled at his retreating figure. Her chest heaved with heavy sobs. "Please" she screamed at him. "Bring her back. I need her….I need her! LUNA!" she screeched as darkness consumed her.

…..

Hayley awoke with a violent start, still screaming her daughter's name. Immediately sitting up she was met with Klaus's concerned expression as he sat in the window seat, Luna cradled in his arms, a bottle to her tiny lips.

"Hayley?" he frowned with concern. "You alright?"

The young werewolf took in a few long deep breaths, attempting to calm her racing heartbeat. Lifting her hand, she rubbed her forehead before turning back to Klaus, tears beginning to pool in her hazel eyes.

"Nightmare" her voice trembled, lifting her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around them. "Marcel was here…he took Luna away….said I didn't love her" she began to sob softly.

Klaus's eyes softened at her story, a pang of concern resonating through his chest. Standing he slowly walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, taking care to ensure Luna was ok. Smiling reassuringly he spoke "she's right here Hayley love" he reminded her, nodding his head down at the bundle in his arms. "She's here and she loves you…just as much as you love her".

Hayley returned the smile amidst her tears, reaching out and gentle cradling Luna's small head with her palm. Despite being occupied, drinking from the bottle, the little girls startlingly blue eyes flitted from both her mother to her father, recognition flashing within them.

Suddenly the scene was disturbed by the loud buzzing of Klaus's phone. The hybrid groaned slightly as he felt it continue to ring.

"Could you reach it for me love?" he questioned, indicating to the back pocket of his jeans. Hayley gave a single nod, reaching behind Klaus and taking the phone from him. She paused as she saw the number flashing on caller ID. 'Caroline' it read. Frowning in confusion, Hayley held the phone up at him.

"Why is Caroline calling you?" she asked.

Klaus didn't reply, unsure of what to say to the mother of his child, the woman he had been making out with only hours prior, the woman he found himself caring for.

"Well?" she pushed at his silence.

"I…" Klaus began uncertainly as the incessant buzzing continued to fill the hollow silence between them.

Hayley let out a deep breath, running the fingers of her free hand through her loose hair. "I'll put it this way Klaus…" she spoke coldly. "Do you _want_ to answer this call?"

…

**To all my lovely readers: I need your help! I am completely and utterly stuck on plot ideas and I hate that this story that you've all come to love is suffering. In your reviews, feel very free to leave any suggestions for plots/events that you would want to see happen. I am very open to new ideas because I'd love to keep this story going strong! **


End file.
